crusadapediafandomcom-20200213-history
A.R.G.U.S. Insurgency
The A.R.G.U.S. Insurgency was one of four major battles that occured following the Trinity War. Much like the Rogues Rebellion, the Insurgency involved a conflict against the Crime Syndicate, focusing on the efforts of the government of the United States of America against the Secret Society. Although the Insurgency primarily focused upon Colonel Steve Trevor and his attempt to free the Justice League, it also matched alongside the fights of fellow A.R.G.U.S. agents Stargirl and the Martian Manhunter. The assistance of Victor Stone was also a part of the Insurgency, given the close relationship between A.R.G.U.S. and S.T.A.R. Labs. The Insurgency ended with building up to being the one of the four major battles that resulted in the defeat of the Syndicate. Background In the final moments of the Trinity War, Zatanna Zatara quickly teleported Colonel Steve Trevor away to the A.R.G.U.S. Headquarters after being told to do so by Madame Xanadu. The majority of the members of the three Justice Leagues were then entombed in the Firestorm Matrix. However, the Martian Manhunter and Stargirl managed to escape. Steve Trevor awoke in the dilapidated ruins of the headquarters, which had been caused by a spike of light bursting from the corpse of Arthur Light. Heading out to the White House to rescue the president, Trevor resolved on rescuing the three Justice Leagues as well. Batman also managed to sneak away to Detroit with Catwoman and failing body of Victor Stone. The doctors at S.T.A.R. Labs managed to stabilize Victor by the time the Crime Syndicate unmasked Nightwing. Battle Upon viewing the broadcast of the Crime Syndicate, Colonel Trevor set out to rescue the president of the United States and help gain back the assets of A.R.G.U.S. Arriving at the White House, Trevor encountered Shadow Thief, Deathstroke and Copperhead. Able to escape the Society's attack, Trevor rescued the president, taking him and Etta Candy to the Green Room. He then went to the Wonder Room where he struck a deal with the Morai to find the membrs of the Justice League. Going to the cabin of Martin Stein, Trevor encountered Killer Frost and learned the Leagues to be trapped in the Firestorm Matrix. He then realized that if not freed, the Matrix would be able ignite a second Big Bang. Finding Psi, Trevor realized he would need Wonder Woman's lasso to stop the Crime Syndicate. Trevor then fought the Cheetah to get Wonder Woman's lasso and then fended himself of from Dr. Light. Back at STAR Labs, Victor Stone was able to stabilize. He then requested that Thomas Morrow make him Cyborg again, allowing him to fight back against the Crime Syndicate. He then headed off to Will Magnus to gain the assistance of the Metal Men. With his robotic friends in tow, Cyborg attacked Grid and the members of the Secret Society. While the Metal Men defeated the Society, Cyborg trapped Grid in his own body. The Syndicate placed Despero in guard of the Firestorm Matrix, with the Martian Manhunter and Stargirl "escaping" before realizing they were being tortured by the psychic villain. Manhunter then reveals that because Stargirl broke free of her prison, he was able to contact Trevor. As more Society members began to show up, Cyborg and the Metal Men were joined by Trevor and Killer Frost. They then met up with the "Injustice League" as Cyborg handed Batman Wonder Woman's lasso. Mazahs then destroyed Deathstrom and Bizarro, only to be attacked by Lex Luthor who kills him. After Black Adam and Sinestro moved the Moon back into orbit, Luthor took down Ultraman and Atomica. The entity that destroyed the Syndicate, who watched the entire insurgency through a crack in the sky, then disappeared. Aftermath The battle resulted in the Anti-Monitor learning the location of Earth 0 as well as the disbanding of the JLA, disbarrment of the Justice League Dark and public dissent towards the main Justice League. This was showcased in a battle afterwards involving the Doom Patrol, whom ARGUS made their new strike team. Category:Battles Category:Conflicts